


It's a consolation

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, let's go, moz wearing girly underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: When all my dreamsAre perfectly legal
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	It's a consolation

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgence cause of SPIDERB4BY. This is becoming all too common. 
> 
> Set current year
> 
> Title is [Spent the Day in Bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rmAi9XmlIo) by Morrissey

Of all my private indulgences, I feared this was the one which might suffer me the greatest embarrassment. I had little cause to bring the matter up, but Johnny and his absolutely insufferable devilish charm had somehow won me over again. I should’ve been better prepared after all these years, should’ve had the means to tell him no and shut the door on him, but a soft whisper against the side of my neck was somehow enough to entice me to fall headlong into his arms, as if the innumerable weeks we’d not seen each other was mere seconds instead of days. 

There was hardly a hello, barely a ‘ _how are you_ ’ - there was just Johnny’s hands undressing me in the bedroom, sliding the lace and silk up my legs. These were of remarkable quality, hardly the cheap ones from years ago. They sat tight on my hips, luxuriously wrapped around my thighs, and encased me in that wonderful sensation that always had my hair standing on end. 

“On the bed, on your back for me, Mozzer, yeah?” 

I was indignant at his tone, incensed that Johnny thought he could hold any authority over me at this juncture of our lives, but I found myself stretched out on the silk sheets without much complaint. I had missed the touch of his skin, the wet push of his tongue, craved the slide of our hips when I wore such forbidden attire - with his own hips still covered by black denim, creating a delicious frisson between us. 

My legs were pulled up with a rough tug, and I wrapped them around Johnny’s shoulders without a word. His tongue dragged roughly across the lace, making my breath stutter and halt, my heels digging into Johnny's shoulders to an undoubtedly painful degree. His talented fingers twisted up the damp material after he had soaked them through, exposing my arousal clearly through the thin fabric before he obscenely sucked along the length of me, forcing all my blood to flow southward at a dizzying speed. 

I let out a soft cry of pleasure when he burrowed his tongue further down, pressed hard right at the spot between my legs that seemed to make my vision blur, and I frantically tangled my fingers into his hair, still dyed that same jet black after all these years - he was far too vain to let his fade into a silvery gray like my own, though dignity wasn’t something I was allowed in this position, not when I was wearing lacy undergarments and not when Johnny's tongue was doing such terrible things to me.

My back pushed up from the bed when Johnny suddenly pulled away from me. I ached to have his tongue back where I needed it, near begged for it, only to feel my thighs being pushed closed. The sound of Johnny’s zipper seemed impossibly loud in the silence of my bedroom, and I tore my nails into his back as his length unexpectedly slipped between my legs, like I was a woman. “ _Johnny_ -” 

“Yeah, it’s alright - it’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

Johnny fucked himself down against the lace, shifting it around me in ways I’d never experienced, and sucked gently at my chest, tongue lapping at one bud then the next. I shivered, helpless - clung to him with all my limbs as this strange intimacy welled up inside of me. I rocked my hips up, hid myself in the fantasy for a brief moment, and trembled as I began to climax. The material would be undoubtedly ruined by the mess I made, but that, in some odd way, was part of the excitement, touching upon some deep primal sense of depravity that had me flush and panting against Johnny’s neck. 

The stutter of Johnny’s hips was followed by a fresh warmth dripping between my thighs, and I twisted, kicked, until I could free myself of the now thoroughly ruined garment. Johnny kissed me once, twice, three times in all before he did up his jeans and promised me he’d be back for another visit soon, he was in town for awhile anyways - probably a month or so - and that I could call him anytime.

Then the door shut and I was alone with my thoughts once again, staring out the window at the early morning sun, well aware he'd be back in my bed by the time it set.


End file.
